Sok
Personal Life Sok was born in 2059 to an unknown mother and father. Sok was orphaned at a young age, likely from the gang violence in the underground. It is often speculated that Sok's dad is Montha Ciem, a mobster who shares appearance similarities and was killed by Mr. Yar upon their arrival in the Underground. This is unlikely, since most records indicate that Montha was killed before Sok was born: however, this has not stopped multiple people, including the Generalissimo, from calling Sok 'Sok Ciem'. Sok was born within a place known as "The True Underground", a network of dark sewage tunnels and drainage pipes within the lowest depths of the Lower City. He does not remember much from this time within the abyss, save for his time spent with his mother and father. One day, his father went into the tunnels and never came back while searching for medicine for his sick mother, and so she urged the young Sok to go find a ladder which led towards the surface. The young Sok would find himself in a place known as Mount Refuse, an isolated community within Southside surrounded by massive piles of garbage and scrap metal. Alone and without many options, he spent a while collecting scrap metal and odds and ends to then sell within the local marketplace. When a few gang members tried to rob him and steal his hard-earned units, he was found by Sorun. After she single-handedly beat up the gang members, Sok was invited to join the Ruckus Crew for his protection and over time would learn from Sorun how to fight and defend himself. While working for the Ruckus Crew, Sok met Akihito Sano, the future leader of the Myriad Mafia, whom he would come to see as like an older brother to him. Sok continued to work for the Ruckus Crew, gradually beginning substance abuse, up until the Kogane Fire Attack. The massacre compelled Sok to seek help from Mr. Yar. After doing a few jobs for Yar, Sok took part in the Centre Bank Robbery. Although successful, the Generalissimo arranged for him and Akihito to be arrested, catching Sorun in the crossfire. Sok wouldn't have to wait long for release due to The Prison Riot that broke out the day he arrived. The experience scarred Sok, sending him into a state of shock. All of the tension built inside Sok finally reached a breaking point when Batu, a representative from the Myriad Mafia and leader of the Consiglieres, killed Ruckus, the leader of the Ruckus Crew. Sok responded quickly, gathering any weapons and any remaining members of the Ruckus Crew he could to form a new gang called Riot Kontrol. Sok slowly began to expand the RK, joining a Collective led by Mr. Yar to challenge the Generalissimo. Sok, Akihito, Sorun, Rubio, Scarlet, Cmdr. Xin and the Generalissimo fought in the Battle of Centre shortly thereafter. In the battle, Sok is said to have killed the Generalissimo, Mr. Yar, Rubio and Scarlet, however most people claim these reports are highly exaggerative. What is known, however, is that in order to prevent a power struggle, Sok used his newfound powers to make Akihito Generalissimo, and henceforth the leader of the Myriad Mafia. However, everything he saw still effects him, and he still struggles with the Riot within him. Category:Characters